


О кошках и гормонах

by swiftbitch9



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: — Сенку-чан, а если бы в один день я бы проснулся котом, а у тебя была аллергия на кошек, ты бы отказался от меня?— Я бы как можно скорее изобрел противоаллергические.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 16





	О кошках и гормонах

— Сенку-чан! — послышался знакомый голос.

— Опять приперся мне работать мешать? — вздохнул Сенку, но колбу с прозрачным раствором все же отложил.

— Что за ведьминские зелья мешаем сегодня? — спросил Ген, сунув нос в колбу.

— Карболовая кислота. Нам нужен аспирин, антисептик и пестициды. — Ген понимающе хмыкнул. — Что более важно: что ты тут делаешь?

— Прячусь от Касеки, — прошептал Ген.

— Ясно, — кивнул Сенку и уже в следующую секунду стоял в проеме двери, намереваясь позвать Касеки.

— Нет, Сенку-чан, пожалуйста, не выдавай меня! — умолял Ген, едва не вставая на колени. — Я могу быть тебе полезным!

— Хорошо, — вздохнул ученый. — Я уже фракционировал каменноугольную смолу — она осталась у нас после коксования угля. Бери каждую фракцию и экстрагируй щелочью. — Он махнул рукой на прикрытые крышками бочки, от которых все же исходил характерный запах.

— Уголь, — с деланно умным видом кивнул Ген.

— Даже Хром полезней тебя, — вздохнул Сенку. — Что у тебя было по химии?

— Ты правда думаешь, что такое изучают в школе? — возмутился Асагири.

— А разве нет? — выгнул бровь Ишигами.

Ген лишь вздохнул. Он приподнял крышку одной из бочек, посмотрел на темную вязкую жидкость и решил, что помогать Касеки все же легче. Но пока Сенку его не выгонял, все возясь с фенолом.

Асагири пошел по периметру лаборатории рассматривая содержимое плетеных корзин. В них в основном лежали разные камни. Ген никогда не видел такого разнообразия камней: они были всех цветов радуги, некоторые легкие, другие тяжелые, что корзину не сдвинешь.

— Кто-то напрашивается на экскурсию. — Ген вздрогнул, как грабитель, которого застали на месте преступления — голос ученого раздался над самым ухом.

— Уж спасибо, — покачал головой он.

Сенку достал один внушительный булыжник из ближайшей корзины и, протянув менталисту, предложил:

— Лизни.

— Что? — в изумлении переспросил Ген. Ему не послышалось?

— Лизни, — повторил Сенку.

— Зачем мне лизать камень?

— Просто лизни его, — уже более нетерпеливо попросил Сенку.

Ген сдался и осторожно лизнул камень. Он был прохладный и шероховатый, а на вкус…

— Соленый! — воскликнул Ген. — Это что, соль? А почему она черная?

— Примесей много, — объяснил Сенку, возвращая булыжник на место.

— Какие ещё фокусы мне покажешь?

— Можно рассчитать число Пи, бросая сосиски, показать?

— Что? — «Звучит, как эвфемизм интимной близости,» — подумал Ген. Но это же Сенку.

— А вообще, фокусы — это твоя работа, менталист. — Почему-то когда Сенку называл Гена так, на его лице всегда появлялась хищная ухмылка.

— И я считаю, что отлично с ней справляюсь, — тряхнул головой Ген. — Смотрел когда-нибудь мое шоу?

— Всегда переключал канал, когда оно начиналось, — ответил Сенку, возвращаясь к фенолу.

— Сенку-чан! — обиженно воскликнул Ген.

Асагири должен признать, что наблюдать за Сенку за работой — сущее удовольствие. Его сосредоточенное выражение лица, отточенные движения, словно он повторял их тысячи и тысячи раз, мимолетные улыбки, когда все выходило, как надо. Ген положил руки на стол и опустил на них голову, наблюдая за ученых из-под полуопущенных век.

Скоро солнце начало опускаться за горизонт. В золотых закатных лучах белые волосы Гена почему-то всегда начинали искриться. Сенку долго смотрел на менталиста в упор, после чего внезапно задал вопрос:

— А ты знаешь, какие гормоны вырабатываются в период влюбленности?

— Дофамин, серотонин, эндорфин… — полусонно начал перечислять Ген. — Какие еще там за счастье отвечают?

— Да, они тоже, — довольно кивнул Сенку. — А также адреналин.

— Адреналин? Зачем? Это же гормон страха.

— У влюбленных он приводит к чувствую вдохновения и желанию «свернуть горы», — с легкой улыбкой вздохнул Сенку.

— Прямо как когда ты приготовил для меня колу в каменном мире? — лукаво покосился на парня Ген.

— Ну, я бы не отнес это в разряд «свернуть горы», — пожал плечами тот. — Кола не такая сложная, как ты думаешь.

— Да, флиртовать с тобой, что со стеной, — прошептал, вздохнув, менталист.

— А вот гирлянда на Новый год отняла времени, — игриво ухмыльнулся Сенку.

Пока Сенку убирал лабораторию: ставил инвентарь и реагенты на место, протирал стол — на землю уже опустилась ночь. В прозрачном небе зажглись мириады звезд — картина, которую загрязненная светом Канагава не видела уже давно.

— Сенку-чан, а если бы в один день я бы проснулся котом, а у тебя была аллергия на кошек, ты бы отказался от меня? — пробормотал Асагири в полусне.

— Я бы как можно скорее изобрел противоаллергические, — ответил Сенку, наклонившись и поцеловав парня в лоб.


End file.
